


Naruto Sexypuden

by MyHeroLemon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hot Sex, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Sex, Sexe, Vaginal Sex
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeroLemon/pseuds/MyHeroLemon
Summary: La 4ème grande guerre ninja est terminée, ça y est et en ce temps de paix, les ninjas de Konoha peuvent reprendre des activités plus...chaudes.
Kudos: 2





	Naruto Sexypuden

Après cette longue guerre, Naruto avait bien envie de passer chez Ichiraku, ses délicieux ramens lui manquaient énormément, son ventre gargouillait rien que d'y penser. Ayame était là, elle était toujours superbe avec son sourire craquant. Naruto lui commanda une double portion.

— Ces ramens m'avaient manqués ! s'écria-t-il.  
— Contente de te revoir, sourit Ayame. La guerre est finie, enfin.  
— Oui, mais malheureusement on a perdu beaucoup d'alliés.  
— Comme dans toutes les guerres, soupira Ayame.

En achevant ses ramens, Naruto écarquilla les yeux voyant qu'il n'avait pas son porte-feuille, il le chercha dans chacune de ses poches sans le trouver.

— Oh merde ! J'ai oublié mon argent ! cria-t-il. Tu m'autorises à aller le chercher ? demanda Naruto.  
— Attends...Tu peux payer d'une autre façon, dit Ayame d'une voix douce et coquine.

Ayame regarda qu'il n'y ait personne dans les alentours et écarta quelque peu sa chemise dévoilant son soutien-gorge rose. Naruto rougissait, gêné et il sentit un début d’érection se former quand Ayame prit sa main pour la coller sur sa poitrine généreuse

— Ayame...Je sais pas si...  
— Chut, dit elle en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Passe sous le comptoir !

Naruto s'exécuta et passa sous le comptoir, il souleva la jupe d'Ayame en rougissant et abaissa sa culotte rose, il rougit face à ce sexe rose. Il n'avait jamais pensé voir un jour les lèvres pulpeuses de la jolie serveuse d'Ichiraku. Il passa ses doigts lentement dessus en appuyant, il se mit à la caresser légèrement la faisant frémir.  
Ayame lâcha un petit cri en sentant la langue de Naruto parcourir son sexe humide, l'entendre gémir excitait encore plus Naruto qui accélérait ses coups de langue. Il lui agrippa les fesses et parcourait son sexe de sa langue. Ayame gémit de plus en plus et se mit à caresser ses seins en se mordant la lèvre, sa mouille se répandait sur le visage de Naruto et sur ses cuisses.

— Stop ! dit Ayame en retirant la tête de Naruto.

Hinata arrivait justement, elle voulait des ramens à emporter, elle avait passé la commande dans la journée ce qui permit à Ayame de lui servir plus rapidement, A peine eut-elle poser la commande qu'elle étouffa un petit cri en sentant les doigts de Naruto entrer dans son sexe chaud et humide.  
Hinata vit qu'elle bougeait étrangement et la regarda étrangement mais elle se décida de partir heureusement.

— Naruto n'est pas venu ? demanda Hinata en se retournant.  
— Non, répondit Ayame en tentant de cacher ses gémissements.

Dès qu'Hinata partit, elle lâcha un profond râle de plaisir et plaqua ses mains sur la tête de Naruto.

— Tu es très gourmand toi ! Viens ! dit-elle en entrant dans le bâtiment.

Naruto la suivit et fit un clone sous son regard excité. Il repassa sous sa jupe et continua de lécher son sexe et de caresser son clitoris la faisant gémir. Le clone arracha sa chemise et empoigna ses seins et se mit à jouer avec.

— Mmh Naruto !

Un deuxième clone apparut, alors que le premier jouait avec ses tétons durcis et embrassait sa nuque, le deuxième l'embrassa et doigta son cul. Naruto lécha Ayame et la doigta de plus en plus vite la faisant mouiller abondamment jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle de plaisir.

Ayame et se mit à genoux et sortit le sexe de Naruto et lui lança un regard coquin. Naruto gémit en sentant les coups de langue sur son gland. Ayame lécha tout son membre avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche. Elle le branla tout en le suçant et utilisa sa langue sur son sexe. Ensuite elle mit son sexe entièrement en bouche et fit des vas-et-viens, elle le ressortit et se mit à la branler.

— Ta queue est délicieuse Naruto.  
— Mes clones vont s'occuper de toi pendant que tu me suces !  
— Mmh...Baise-moi, gémit-elle.

Ayame enfourna la queue de Naruto dans sa bouche, elle le suçait et parcourait son membre de sa langue et branlait l'un de ses clones. Elle gémit en sentant la queue de son autre clone entrer dans son sexe humide, le clone agrippa ses fesses et la pénétra.  
Ayame se mit à sucer le clone de Naruto et à branler celui-ci, en sortant son sexe de sa bouche elle lâcha un cri en sentant sa main claquer ses fesses rebondies. Ayame enchaîna les deux queues jusqu'à ce que Naruto envoie deux giclées de sperme sur son visage.

— Fais moi jouir par les deux trous ! cria Ayame en pleine extase.

Ayame sauta sur la verge de Naruto et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Naruto souleva ses cuisses et commença à la pénétrer, il profita que ses seins soient près de son visage pour les lècher et sucer ses tétons. Il mordilla Ayame au cou alors que son clone empoigna ses fesses et rentra dans son cul.

— Ton cul est si étroit Ayame ! Tu n'as pas mal ? lui demanda-t-il.  
— Non ! Baise-moi !

Naruto ne se fit pas prier et pénétra le cul et le sexe d'Ayame qui lâcha des petits cris à chaque vas-et-viens. Naruto alla toujours plus vite la faisant crier de plus en plus.

— Haaa ! C'est trop bon putain !

Il accéléra encore et se mit à sucer ses seins tout en la faisant crier de plaisir, elle suait et était rouge. Elle griffait le dos de Naruto alors que sa mouille se répandait de partout sous l'excitation.  
— OUIIII ! jouit-elle.

Naruto continua à la pénétrer de les deux côtés et finit par jouir dans ses deux trous la faisant crier une fois de plus. Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur le sol.

— Je devrais oublier plus souvent mon argent, sourit Naruto.  
— N'y pense pas trop, c'était exceptionnel ! Cria Ayame.


End file.
